Replacements
by Darkened.Weakness
Summary: Vega is N7, and he's taken the Normandy out of retirement. ONESHOT, YAOI, LEMON If you have any suggestions for future oneshots, feel free to shoot me a message.


**/AN: Second lemon, unsure if I'll continue this or not. Probably not. Please rate and review? Enjoy./**

James Vega had never really thought too much about relationships.

Not that he really needed to. He was too busy with his career to think too much about women. After the commander… after Shepard had been killed in the reaper war, he had been determined to get through the N7 program, if only because she had told him to go for it. After all, this was what he was good at. He didn't think he'd ever be able to do retail or sit behind a desk. He needed to be out in the field, killing aliens and saving the galaxy. He was glad he'd gotten to spend that time on Shepard's ship, learning from the best.

He'd gotten through the program after years of intense work. He'd been sure he would fail, but some by some miracle he'd passed. Now he had his own ship and the N7 logo displayed proudly on his armor. It just had never quite seemed real without the commander's approval and pride.

But now he had to think about his relationships. Now he had to think about what he was doing, sitting across from a woman with dark hair and a stunning figure. Miranda. A former acquaintance of his hero.

"So, what do you say?" She asked, looking at the man in a tight N7 T-shirt and a tattoo on his muscular bicep.

He couldn't argue that she was attractive; hell, he'd never seen anyone with a figure as stunning as hers was. And she was good at what she did, too; she may be something of an outlaw because of her background with Cerberus, but he was sure he could get her name cleared. After all, she had been a huge help to Shepard back in the day, and he was pretty high up the ladder as well. So it was only a matter of whether or not he wanted a relationship with the woman.

"I'm not sure, Miranda." He didn't want to tell her no; truth be told, he wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her. He just didn't think he could handle a relationship this soon. The commander had held his interest for a long time, and it just seemed too soon after her death to commit to someone else. Sure, it had been unrequited, secret love, but it had been there. And he didn't think he could get over that to go out with Shepard's super attractive friend.

"You know my number; keep in touch. I've got to go before they realize who I am." She winked at Vega before rising and disappearing into the crowd, melding with the citizens of the citadel.

Vega sighed before standing and making his way back to the Normandy; after his 'graduation,' Anderson had managed to pull a few strings and get Shepard's old ship out of retirement. Vega and Cortez had fixed it up and soon it was good as new, with Joker piloting. No one else could handle the beauty better than Joker, and it had seemed wrong to find someone else to sit behind the ship's wheel. Shepard wouldn't have approved.

Vega boarded his ship and immediately made for his cabin. It had taken him a few months to get used to living in the space that had once belonged to Shepard, but after he had made a few minor modifications and hung a few of his own decorations, it felt like home. He appreciated the things that reminded him of his old commander, and it helped remind him who he wanted to be.

He went to the bed and fell down, laying across it in the most uncomfortable way with his arm thrown across his face. Today had been especially hard. Even though Shepard had been gone for a several years now, little reminders like Miranda hit him hard. He could deal with those that he saw every day; Joker in the cockpit, Alenko floating around the ship, Garrus calibrating the weaponry. It was the things he hadn't gotten a chance to get used to that hit him the hardest.

The comm crackled to life as someone requested to see him. Vega didn't even register who it was asking permission to enter his cabin, just granted it and continued to stew in his memories of how the Normandy used to be.

"Commander?" Vega was tempted to answer that she wasn't here, but instead he made a noncommittal grunt. He heard the footsteps slowly make their way into the cabin, the door sliding shut behind.

"I heard you saw Miranda today… how was she?" Vega lifted his arm slightly to look at Major Alenko, who had been unwilling to abandon the ship once he'd learned of its reinstatement. Vega had absolutely no problem with Alenko, especially after he'd learned that the major had no intention of attempting to take over; Alenko respected Vega's authority, and he was an asset to the team. Sometimes they had disagreements over how Vega chose to run his ship, but for the most part Alenko would back down before anything serious happened.

"She was fantastic. _La chica loca _wanted to have sex."

Alenko wasn't quite sure how to react, Vega was sure; he had always thought it was funny how awkward the major was around sexual references. He knew the commander had found the major pretty attractive, although Vega wasn't entirely sure what it was about the scrawny biotic that she had been drawn to. Of course, he'd also heard rumors about Joker and Garrus, too, so he supposed she must not have been too picky. Either that, or she was the real deal that cared about what was inside, not what was outside.

"Well… isn't that nice. She called you all the way to the citadel just to ask for sex?"

"Like I said, _la chica loca_. She probably could have just sent a message my way asking for it."

"She's not going to join the crew, though?"

Vega shook his head. "Nah. Just wanted a booty call."

There was a moment of silence in which Alenko sat on the bed next to Vega. Vega didn't mind; he understood that Kaiden was fond of one-on-one chats, and it wasn't the first time the biotic had come up seeking some information or just a conversation.

"Listen… I noticed that you weren't… quite yourself when you came back. Is that really all?"

Here came the meat of Alenko's visit. He was way too keen on emotions for Vega to think of him as a straight man; he liked to talk about feelings and how you were doing and all kinds of shit that Vega just didn't have time for. He understood why Shepard had kept most of that inside, saving her conversations with the crew for important things. There had only been a few personal chats with her, and those had been because she was worried about performance, not personal crap.

"Yes. It is. You got a problem with it?"

"No, I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay, commander. You seem a little out of sorts, we have problems on the field." He was trying to cover up his girly moment. Vega wasn't surprised.

"Listen, Alenko, I was just thinking about the commander, alright? No reason to get your panties in a bunch."

"I still can't believe she's gone."

Vega didn't have a smart answer for that; sure, it was touchy feely, typical Alenko conversation, but Vega was the same way. He couldn't believe that Shepard had died for all of them. She'd seemed so permanent, so determined, so driven, he was blown away that she was just gone.

"She was a good one, I'll drink to that." Vega hauled himself up and went to the cabinet where he kept alcohol, hidden from the rest of the crew. He picked a bottle at random and poured himself a glass, belatedly offering Alenko a glass as well.

"Sure." He stood and went to stand by the cabinet with Vega, and the toasted the Commander; a brave woman, a woman worth following and a woman worth loving. Of course, Vega didn't say that last one out loud, but the thought was there.

* * *

"I loved her, you know? And she… she never loved me." Vega sat on the edge of his bed, well drunk and reminiscing about what life was like without that brave woman that had saved him more times than he could count. Alenko was probably a little too close, but Vega was too drunk or too sad to care. He had a hard time deciding which.

"Me too. I don't know if she ever loved any of us. Maybe she loved all of us, and she just couldn't… she couldn't decide who to love. So she loved all of us."

Vega nodded and finished off another glass of alcohol. He couldn't read the bottle anymore to figure out what he was drinking, but he knew he wanted more. He stood up, but Kaiden grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Why did you love her?" He asked.

"Because… she was Shepard. You couldn't not love her."

"Yeah…" Alenko stared at Vega, and before either of them knew what was happening or who had started it, their lips were together and they were kissing. It took Vega a while before he realized what was going on and pulled away.

"Hey now, Kaiden… Alenko… Major, none of that. Jeez, all of these people are _loco_." Vega pulled away from the major and went back to his alcohol cabinet, intentionally not looking back at Kaiden.

"Sorry, commander. I… I'm a little drunk, I guess. I'll go."

"Stop." Vega was a little surprised by the words coming out of his mouth, but after the time they'd spent reminiscing about the commander, Vega had come to realize one thing; Alenko had cared just as much about the commander as he had. The only difference was, Alenko had been chosen to be with Shepard in those final moments. Somehow, that made put the major on a pedestal slightly higher than Vega. Alenko had been recognized. Alenko had been where Vega hadn't, and never would.

"Commander?"

"Don't call me that, _amigo_, that was her. Just Vega."

"What is it, Vega?"

Vega took a deep breath and turned around. He didn't know if he could love anyone after loving the Commander; no one could quite live up to her ferocity, her cool demeanor, the way she handled situations that Vega could hardly comprehend. But he knew that he could share his love with Alenko, because they both understood the loss. Joker had EDI to go to when he was feeling down, Garrus had some sort of relationship with one of the mercenaries he'd worked with closely after the reapers had been taken care of and he didn't have anywhere to go. Alenko and Vega were alone with their memories.

"Try it again, _amigo?_"

Alenko looked surprised, and after a few hesitant seconds he took two determined steps forward and took Vega's lips again, a firm kiss that was still hesitant, questioning the new commander's decision. Vega took a moment to adjust, but it was better than he had imagined it would be; he wrapped his arms around his shipmate's back after a moment and deepened the kiss, taking control. Alenko willingly gave up dominance, letting Vega take control. Alenko had always bent to Shepard's will, and now he bent to Vega's as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Alenko asked as they broke apart for gasps of breath. Vega nodded before attacking Alenko's lips again for a brief second before trailing his lips across Alenko's stubble, sliding kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Alenko stood still, slight shivers racking his body as Vega made his way to the collar of Alenko's uniform, the standard issue because he was a good little soldier. Vega let his hands travel down Alenko's back, wishing the major wasn't so sure to follow regulation. He wanted a tight t-shirt, so Alenko's back would be pressed against the fabric. Vega wanted to feel the muscles, the skin, the sweat that was already starting to drip down Alenko's forehead.

Vega moved back to Alenko's mouth as he grabbed the major's ass, squeezing it quickly so Alenko let out a startled gasp and a slight moan. Vega wondered how many men his subordinate had been with, but now wasn't the time to ask. Neither of them cared as Alenko pressed his body against Vega's, fitting much more perfectly than either of them would have thought.

Vega finally backed away from Alenko to pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Alenko stripped himself of his own uniform top, baring a strangely muscular chest. Vega hadn't expected him to be so well toned and defined; he didn't often catch the major working out, and he seemed much too scrawny. Vega stepped forward and touched Alenko's muscles, tracing the lines. An unexpected shiver ran down his spine as Alenko did the same. Vega hadn't been with a woman before, and he'd never thought of men in any way except as _compañeros_, so this was all new to him. Alenko seemed to notice and smiled.

"Haven't you ever…?" He asked.

"Hell, it's that obvious?" Vega wasn't entirely surprised, but he hated to be the newbie. And this was definitely a time when he didn't want to be _el hombre nuevo._

"Don't worry." Alenko smiled and suddenly Vega found that he wasn't the one in charge anymore; Alenko pulled the bigger man's head down to his and kissed him slowly, passionately. Then he kissed a trail down Vega's chest, paying special attention to the firm pectorals and the toned abs. Vega couldn't help the snarl of pleasure that fell from his lips as Kaiden, the expert Kaiden, made his way down to Vega's pants. There was an obvious bulge, possibly a surprise to both of them, but Kaiden ignored it for the time being. He kissed just above the waistline of Vega's pants before coming back up, letting his fingers roam Vega's back. James couldn't help the hand that went to Alenko's head, wrapping in his hair. He felt the smile on Alenko's face against his skin before the major continued his ministrations, kissing and gently nipping up Vega's chest.

"You're too tense." Alenko said quietly, rubbing the muscles in Vega's shoulders as his lips returned to Vega's.

"Shut up." Vega said quietly. Alenko chuckled and kissed Vega's lips once, twice, three times before moving back down his chest again.

This time he didn't stop at the waistline of Vega's slacks. As his lips made a trail down, he unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, letting his lips continue slowly as he pulled down the slacks. Vega tensed as Alenko skimmed his lips lightly over the bulge in the bigger man's underwear before following the path of the slacks down his leg. Vega leaned against the wall behind him as Alenko made his way back up,

"Hell, Alenko." He muttered as Alenko's lips trailed up his inner thigh, so close…

"Are you sure?" Alenko asked one more time.

"Does it look like I'm saying no, _mi __subordinar__?_"

Alenko ignored the light jab from his commander and pulled down the gray boxer shorts, letting Vega feel the chilly air of the cabin before breathing softly on Vega's _carajo_. Vega felt it all the way up his spine as Alenko gently pressed his lips against the tip.

"You don't need to be gentle, _amigo_. _Soy_ _firme_." Vega said impatiently, and Alenko chuckled as the commander slipped into using more Spanish than usual.

Alenko didn't waste any time after that. He wrapped his lips around Vega's _carajo_, staring up at the man with his chocolate brown eyes. He sucked softly as Vega hissed, muttering curses in Spanish that Alenko didn't understand.

"_Mas, por favor." _Vega muttered. "_Dios, se siente bien._"

Alenko bobbed his head a few times, letting Vega feel the pleasure before he stood and kissed Vega again, taking his mouth as the bigger man fought to keep some kind of control. Vega kissed back with more passion than before, wrapping his arms around the biotic. Alenko thrust his hips into Vega's, letting their erections rub together through Alenko's slacks. Vega moaned louder, and Alenko couldn't stop a similar noise escaping from his own mouth.

"_Maldita sea, _Alenko, show me more." Vega gasped, and Alenko silently took his hand and led him to the bed. He pushed the larger man down and took a step back, where Vega could still see him. He gave Vega a smile that dared him to look away and unbuttoned his pants, slowly pushing them down his legs and off. Vega could clearly see the shape of Alenko's erection through the standard issue, black boxer brief. Alenko took his sweet time pulling them down, and when he finally did he let Vega stare at him for a minute. Vega always knew Alenko was a diva, and this was proof; making the commander of the ship wait so Alenko knew he was admired.

"_Vienes aqui_." Vega demanded. "Come here." Alenko stood for a second longer before sauntering over. He crawled over top of Vega, straddling his hips. Their erections touched quickly and both hissed, Vega louder than Alenko, before the major leaned forward and took Vega's lips once more. Then he drew away and traced Vega's lips with one finger before slipping it inside his mouth, thrusting slightly. Vega sucked obediantely, coating the finger in a decent amount of saliva before ALenko took it away and reached behind himself. Vega watched as Alenko slowly dipped the finger inside his own opening, pushing back and forth.

"Or did you want to do this?" Alenko asked quietly, seductively. Vega couldn't believe how turned on he was by the simple phrase, or that he was doing this at all. All he knew was the face Alenko made was ridiculously hot as he pushed the finger deep into his ass.

"You're doing _un buen_ job." Vega finally said quietly, and Alenko smiled. He slowly took his finger out and Vega opened his mouth again, letting Alenko slip two fingers in instead of one. They repeated the ritual once more, Alenko's face twisting with desire.

"_Dios_, how long does it take?" He asked finally as Alenko moaned quietly, his head pressed against Vega's chest.

Alenko didn't bother to answer, instead turning his body so his ass was in Vega's face.

"Try it for yourself." Alenko suggested. "Stick a few fingers in. Am I ready?"

Vega didn't get a chance to answer before the moan burst from his lips as Alenko again took the bigger man's cock into his mouth and sucked. Immediately Vega slipped three fingers into his mouth and slowly pressed them into Alenko, almost losing himself as the major moaned around his own cock.

"I think so." Vega finally gasped. And Alenko grinned. He crawled off of Vega and crouched doggy-style on the bed.

"Then fuck me." He said, his voice full of sensual desire. Vega didn't waste time moving to the man and positioning himself behind.

"_Si, amante_." Vega answered. He hesitated for a second before thrusting into Alenko's ass, his cock still lubricated by the major's saliva. Both moaned as Vega buried himself to the hilt in the smaller man, and he couldn't hold himself back as he thrust instinctively, burying himself in the man over and over again as the both moaned.

"Fuck." Alenko cried as Vega hit his prostate, sending pleasure shivering through him. Vega made an effort to hit the same spot over and over again, and suddenly Alenko's body tightened and came, his sperm hitting his own stomach and the bedding.

"Fucking hell." Vega's eyes clenched as he unleashed his own load deep inside of Alenko, stars dancing behind his eyes.

Alenko fell onto his own cum as Vega pulled out, overwhelmed. Vega followed suit, lying next to the major on the bed.

"_Mierda_, Alenko, why hadn't we done that already?" Vega asked.

"Because you weren't ready." He chuckled quietly, and Vega wrapped an arm around the man and pulled the blanket over them both.

"I wasn't ready?"

"I knew you'd come around eventually." Vega could hear the smirk in Alenko's voice, but he was too tired to comment. Apparently he wasn't the only one, because shortly after he could hear Alenko's breath even out as he fell asleep.

"What do we tell the crew?" Vega asked the next morning as he stripped the bedding. He wore only his slacks, too lazy to put on the rest of his attire yet. They had a mission to attend to today, but they had a few hours before they arrived.

"We don't." Alenko was working on buttoning his uniform top, making sure he was regulation ready.

"We can't lie to them, _mi burro_."

"Hey now." Alenko muttered. He knew enough of Spanish to understand what Vega was calling him. Vega just smiled, and Alenko sighed. "Don't use that outside of this room, please?" He conceded.

"Deal." Vega answered, smiling.

"Let's not tell them yet. We've got to focus today." Kaiden was right, of course; it was an important mission, and they couldn't be distracted by the relationships among their senior officers. Alenko would be staying on the Normandy for this one, because Vega was taking Garrus and Jack on this one. It made sense, because it was Jack's biotic students and they needed a sharpshooter, but Kaiden was still a little sore about being left behind.

"Alright."

Alenko headed to the door with the 'promise' he'd received. At the last moment, he turned to Vega and said quietly, "Be careful?"

"Alright, Alenko. _Mi amante_. Don't worry too much."

Alenko smiled and shook his head before leaving. Vega stared at the door for a while longer, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He went from denying a relationship with one of – no, _the most – _attractive woman he'd ever met to sleeping with Alenko. But he didn't regret it. At least, not yet.


End file.
